


Twinkle Tush

by BrownandBlonde



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: M/M, Soriku - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27601532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownandBlonde/pseuds/BrownandBlonde
Summary: Set After KH3. Soriku. Yaoi.Sora depends on the power of friendship more than ever before as he begs Riku for help with an embarrassing accident he's had.Kinks: Foreign Body Insertion. Extraction. Accidental Orgasm. Dry Orgasm. Glitter. Holosexual. Eproctophilia. Intimate Healing. Humiliation.
Relationships: Riku & Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Twinkle Tush

Riku sat on the shore of Destiny Islands. It was just after dawn, so the sand was cool enough to touch. The lapping waves foamed at his feet. The rhythm calmed his heart. The salty breeze blew through his silver hair.

He was lost in the peace of the moment until he felt the aura of Sora, his best friends, emotions. They were extremely distressed. Riku urgently looked around the beach. He'd assumed Sora was in danger, but instead Sora was just walking up to him. He sat by Rikus side, looking rather grumpy.

"...Did your mother force you to wake up early?", asked Riku.

"No... I couldn't get alot of sleep last night."

Riku couldn't help but chuckle. "Well, that's unlike you."

"Yeah...", Sora mumbled. He was shuffling alot, struggling to find a comfortable position. "Um... you busy? I-I could use a hand..."

"What is it?"

"I feel kinda funny..."

"What do you mean?", Riku asked. "You need painkillers? Or a potion?"

Sora cringed at the question so hard that Riku could hear his teeth grind. "I... may have done something stupid", Sora admitted. "B-But I wasn't being weird! I swear! I was just stupid..."

"What did you do?"

Sora avoided his gaze and played with the sand. He let the grains slip through his fingers. "Well... you know how we don't drink potions, we throw them over ourselves instead?"

"Sure."

"Well, I spoke to Merlin about it... and he said we couldn't drink it, because our digestive systems couldn't handle it. It needs to go right into our blood streams. Obviously you don't wanna inject yourself constantly, so its made to be absorbed instead..."

"Uh huh", Riku followed.

"But I thought, surely, it would be more effective if it was in our actual bodies right?"

"So, what, you drank it?"

"No... I... took it in a way that would make it avoid my digestive system. By..." Sora fell quiet and stared at the sand.

Riku squinted at him, trying to read his face. "Did... are you telling me you used it as a suppository?"

"No... Yes... Depends what that means...."

"Did you shove a potion up your butt?"

Sora screamed and threw himself at the ground. He started burying himself alive. Sand flew everywhere, almost blinding Riku. He had to back away from the chaos.

"But I can't get the jar out!", he heard Sora cry in despair. "It's stuck! And I don't wanna go to the hospital! I'll die of embarrassment!"

Riku spat sand out and stared at him in bewilderment. Sora had piled a hill onto himself by the time Riku finally managed to ask; "Sora, are you serious?"

Sora sat up in a panic. Though most of the sand slid off of him, alot was still clinging to his hair. He shook it off like a dog. "You've gotta help me, Riku!"

"What are you expecting me to do?"

Sora clasped his hands together and begged. He was on the verge of crying. He didn't say anything - he didn't need to. Rikus shoulders sank. "Oh jeez, Sora...", he sighed. He scratched the back of his head and looked around the beach. None of the other islanders were around but it didn't make him feel any better. "Come on... let's get some privacy..."

He led Sora, who was doing the walk of shame, to one of the rickety shacks. The sunlight was cut off as they closed the door behind them, leaving them in the shade. Sora handed Riku a bottle of olive oil that he'd clearly taken from his mothers kitchen. With a heavy sigh, Sora got on all fours and pulled his pants down.

Riku kneeled behind him. He coated two fingers in oil. Then he looked at his best friends butt.

His bottom was brown, though not sun kissed like his arms and legs. His hole looked like a starfish. How fitting for an Islander, he thought, though he supposed most butts would look that way.

There was an uncomfortable silence, during which Sora buried his head in the sand. Riku wished he could do the same.

With another heavy sigh, Riku pressed the tip of his finger against Soras hole. It tightened up. "You gotta relax for me to get in there...", Riku groaned. "Don't make this take even longer than it has too."

Sora whined miserably.

"Take a deep breath... and out", Riku instructed. As Sora exhaled, Riku shoved his finger inside. Sora clenched around him and yelped, sitting up. Riku gently pressed on his back and put him back down.

He wriggled his finger around. He gradually got deeper and deeper, joint by joint. He encouraged Sora to breathe, his sphincter twitching around him.

"What kinda potion is it?", Riku asked. "It's not a Mega-Potion is it?"

"No, its a small one..."

"Why didn't you just pour the potion in? Why did you have to put the whole jar in?"

"I put the tip in and then my butt just swallowed it up...ah!", Sora cried as Riku slipped his second finger in without warning. He gasped and clawed at the sand. He could feel Riku swirling his fingers around in circles. "G-et it out already...", he begged.

"I'm looking for it... take another breath... man, how deep is this thing?"

Riku used his free hand to part Soras cheeks. He fought against the muscles that tried desperately to push his fingers out with every clench.

Sora whined as Rikus fingers slid in and out. They wriggled around, searching blindly. They occasionally pressed against something firm inside him, which Riku mistook for the jar at first, and kept curling his fingers against it. Sora flinched and gasped every time. He gave a strained whine and his legs started to tremble, making him sink lower into the sand.

They both froze at the same time as Rikus fingers finally brushed against something hard. "Ah! I think I found it!", Riku announced. "Push... push... push..."

He made a scissoring motion and it made Sora writhe and cry out as it stretched him. Riku paid no attention to it, completely focused on his goal. The glass kept slipping against Rikus slimy fingers, so he couldn't grip it. Sora bit his lip and his toes curled. As his body spasmed, his body swallowed Rikus fingers to the knuckle. Deeper than they'd been able to get before, Riku just about managed to curl his fingers around the jar. Sora eventually relaxed and Riku managed to drag it closer.

Out it plopped onto the sand.

It was a very bizarre sight, watching his childhood friend shit out something blue and shiny. It was a little blue jar, with handles on the sides, which Riku figured was the reason Sora hadn't been able to push it out himself. It was empty of the magical jade star that usually floated inside.

"Congratulations...", Riku drawled. "It's a boy. With a head as empty as yours. Let's not be sticking things where they don't belong anymore, okay?"

Sora sighed and pulled his pants up. He was all hot and sweaty, both from embarrasment and an emotion his innocent heart didn't want to acknowledge. If Riku sensed it, he was polite enough not to mention it. "Thank Goodness thats over... Thanks Riku."

"Don't mention it. Ever. To anyone."

Sora leaped on him and gave him a big, rib cracking hug. Riku stretched out his arm to keep his messy fingers out the way. "I owe you one!", insisted Sora.

Riku patted his back, grateful for the return to normalcy. "...Well, I had a stick up my ass for years and you pulled it out. I guess this just makes it even."

Sora beamed up at him. "Well, I never thought about it that way..." he laughed - until his laughter suddenly stopped. He made a face and held his stomach. "I feel funny again...", he mumbled.

"Maybe something is still in there... did you leave the lid on?"

"I don't think so..."

Riku rolled his eyes and shook his head. So much for normalcy. "Bend over...", he sighed. Sora pulled his pants down again and bent over.

Just as Riku spread his cheeks, they were both caught off guard by a loud, foreboding gurgling sound, coming from Soras body.

That was the only warning they got before Sora farted. It was deafeningly loud and oddly enough, amongst the raspberry, was what sounded like twinkling chimes. What's more, he was blinded by a glittering light - because out of Soras bottom had erupted a spray of magical twinkles and holographic stars!

Sora shot up in alarm and spun around.

Rikus eyes were wide and he was paralysed with shock. He was twinkling like a fairy, glittering so brightly that he lit the room up. His hair was iridescent and the harsh wind had blown it into disarray.

"...whoa...", whispered Sora.

They sat in silence as the twinkling slowly dimmed down. The magic absorbed into Rikus skin, healing him of any minor injuries... but no amount of magic could heal the trauma that fart had just caused to his soul. Rikus eye twitched.

Sora forced a smile and scratched the back of his head. "Sorry...", he whispered. 

**The End**


End file.
